choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum Choices
This page contains the choices in Platinum and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Brunette Braid *Blonde Bangs *Black Top Bun *Black Waves Choice 3 *I'm ready! *I need to fix my look first. Choice 4 *Take it. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Cadence" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your last name? Default is "Dorian" Choice 7 *Step up to the mic. Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Male Avery) *Choose this look! (Female Avery) Chapter One: Stars In Your Eyes Choices Choice 1 *Thank them for their support. ( ) *Pitch my PlayMe channel. ( ) *Yell at them! ( ) Choice 2 *You've always been there for me. (No effect) *But you're the only one who gives a crap. (No effect) Choice 3 *Log in to PlayMe. (+12 Fans!) +1 Fans! Choice 4 *Wow, someone liked it! (No effect) *Who cares? (No effect) Choice 5 *Right. (No effect) *A jackass. (No effect) Choice 6 *Duck! (No effect) *Knock it over! (No effect) Choice 7 *Dance to the music! (No effect) *Belt out the high note! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm your biggest fan! (No effect) *Will you marry me? (No effect) Choice 9 *Losing my flippin' mind! (No effect) *Trying to play it cool. (No effect) Choice 10 *Chase after it! (No effect) Choice 11 *I've finished up all my tasks. (No effect) *My grandma is in the hospital! (No effect) Choice 12 *Quit and go to the show! (�� 12) *Stay and hand out coupons. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Go big! (No effect) *Go home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Sing along. (No effect) *Try to get up front. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Dance with Shane! (No effect) *Dance by myself! (No effect) Choice 13 *Thank you, Shane. (No effect) *Did you practice that pep talk in the mirror? (No effect) Choice 14 *Being your biggest fan. (No effect) *The smoothie shop. (No effect) *Being at your show. (No effect) The third option only appears if you've bought the diamond scene. Choice 15 *Love your music. (No effect) *Thought it'd get me fans. (No effect) *Wanted to impress you. (No effect) Choice 16 *Play with the divider. (No effect) *Use the massage function on the seats. (No effect) *Pump up the music. (No effect) Choice 17 *I'd love to! (�� 18) (+4 Fans!) *I'm sorry, I can't. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Milk bottle toss? (No effect) *Strength hammer? (No effect) *Whack-A-Mole? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A toy dragon. (+11 Fans) Diamond Choice 3 *Biggest inspiration. (No effect) *Celebrity crush. (No effect) " ", +5 Fans!, +14 Fans!, and +19 Fans! +9 Fans!, +28 Fans!, and +39 Fans! if you've bought the diamond scene. Chapter Two: Headlines Choices Choice 1 *Talented. (No effect) *Famous. (No effect) *Hot. (No effect) Choice 2 *The Contestant (�� 25) *No thanks (No effect) Choice 3 *Get absolutely crushed. (No effect) *Kick everyone's ass. (No effect) *Do my best. (No effect) Choice 4 *Make some friends. (No effect) *Scope out the competition. (No effect) +9 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 5 *So grateful you invited me. (No effect) *Better now that you're here. (No effect) Choice 6 *Peppy. (No effect) *Annoying. (No effect) Choice 7 *Another contestant. You did great! (No effect) *A producer on the show. (No effect) *Your worst nightmare. (No effect) Choice 8 *Choose this look! (Female Raleigh) *Choose this look! (Male Raleigh) Choice 9 *Good. (No effect) *I don't want to be seen that way. (No effect) *Do you find me threatening? (No effect) Choice 10 *Harsh! (No effect) *Impressive! (No effect) Choice 11 *So cool! (No effect) *Messed up! (No effect) Choice 12 *It's good that you're giving back. (No effect) *Your image is fine as is... (No effect) Choice 13 *This thing costs more than my life! (No effect) Choice 14 *Take Raleigh's guitar. (�� 20) *Stick with your old one. (No effect) +5 Fans! if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 15 *Strum! (No effect) Choice 16 *Play! (No effect) Choice 17 *Keep going... (No effect) Choice 18 *Almost there! (No effect) +8 Fans! if you did not take Raleigh's guitar(?) +12 Fans! if you did take Raleigh's guitar Choice 19 *Good for her. (No effect) *But she's a complete fraud! (No effect) +43 Fans! Choice 20 *Graciously accept. (No effect) *Victory dance! (No effect) *Taunt Jaylen. (No effect) Chapter Three: Lift Me Up Choices Choice 1 * What matters is that you try. (No effect) * You do have what it takes. (No effect) Choice 2 * A hip bump. (No effect) * A golf swing. (No effect) * Typing on a keyboard. (No effect) +5 Fans! Choice 3 * So fun! (+5 Fans) * Kind of intense! (No effect) Choice 4 * Collab. (No effect) * Beef. (No effect) * Date. (No effect) Choice 5 * Jump off the stage! (+3 Fans) * Sing louder! (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm just getting over a cold. (No effect) * I'm realizing how out of my league I am. (No effect) Choice 7 * Talented enough. (No effect) * Good-looking enough. (No effect) * Lucky enough. (No effect) Choice 8 * You think I'm going to win? (No effect) * We're finally becoming friends? (No effect) Choice 9 * Having a story makes sense. (No effect) * But I don't want to be fake. (No effect) Choice 10 * I bring joy to people! (No effect) * I'm still figuring it out! (No effect) Choice 11 * Get Fiona's help with your narrative! (��15) * Try to make it on your own. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Cheese! Diamond Choice 2 *Enough work, let's have some fun! (No effect) *I wanted to thank the crew! (No effect) *I wanted everyone to become friends! (No effect) +20 Fans Diamond Choice 3 *You're lying! I know you're upset. (No effect) *I'm glad we get to celebrate together! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I'm here to win. (No effect) *What game? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I'll go first! (+3 Fans, +24 Fans) *You go first! (+20 fans) Diamond Choice 6 *Dance together? (+15 Fans) *Dance battle? (+5 Fans) Choice 12 * Won't let you down. (No effect) * Don't know why you care. (No effect) Choice 13 * Do what I love. (No effect) * Be loved. (No effect) Choice 14 * Go with Avery to regain confidence for the finals! (��20) * Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Yeah, I miss it. (No effect) *I couldn't wait to get out of here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Destiny. (No effect) *Being out in nature. (No effect) *Wanting more. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Pick it up! Chapter Four: On Fire Choices Choice 1 * Still, I was born for this. (No effect) * Is it too late to back out? (No effect) Choice 2 * You're being rude AF! (No effect) * Never mind. I'll hold still. (No effect) Choice 3 * We're in this together. (No effect) * You're riding my coattails. (No effect, but she likes this answer better) Choice 4 * One In A Million (��25) * No thanks (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Okay, you win this time, Zadie. (No effect) *Good thing I pull your outfit off. (No effect) Choice 5 * Learn vocal techniques with Raleigh! (��15) * Head back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The big bumblebee bumbles backwards. (No effect) *The big black-backed bumblebee... (No effect) ⬅ Correct *The Bumble beetle bubbles... Diamond Choice 3 *Amazing. (No effect) *Exhausting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *You're ungrateful. (No effect) *You need someone to keep you grounded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Flirting with me? (No effect) *Trying to psych me out? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Kiss him/her. (No effect) *Pull back. (No effect) +50 Fans! if you took Fiona's advice last chapter. Choice 6 * You lying, cheating snake! (No effect) * This has to be the work of the studio execs, right? (No effect) Choice 7 * This is so unfair! (No effect) * How do I fix this? (No effect) Choice 8 * Call Shane! (No effect) Choice 9 * Sing your own, original song. (��20) * Sing the same song as Jaylen. (No effect) Choice 10 *Raleigh's Guitar. (No effect) *1973 Larkin L28. (No effect) *Your Trusty Acoustic. (No effect) You only see the guitars you own. Choice 11 * Clap my hands to the beat! (No effect) * Call out to them! (No effect) +50 Fans! if you chose to sing your original song. +10 Fans! if you chose to learn vocal techniques from Raleigh. +20 Fans! if you sing the same song as Jaylen. Choice 12 * Touch their hands! (No effect) * Strut my stuff! (No effect) * Wow them with filler vocals! (No effect) Choice 13 * Close on an emotional soft note. (No effect) * Belt out a powerful high note. (No effect) +15 Fans! Choice 14 * Thank him/her for the feedback. (+10 Fans) * Dunk on him/her! (+20 Fans) +10 Fans! if you won the audience vote (by choosing diamond option in Chapter 3, Choice 11). +10 Fans! if you are wearing the premium outfit. +10 Fans! if Raleigh votes for you. Choice 15 (If Raleigh voted for you) * Good. S/He owes me. (No effect) * Was s/he rooting for me all along? (No effect) +350 Fans! if you won One in a Million without singing original song with 3 or more votes. +600 Fans! if you won One in a Million singing original song with 3 or more votes. Choice 16 * All the haters! (No effect) * Avery for mentoring me! (No effect) * All my friends and followers for believing in me! (No effect) Chapter Five: Choices Choice 1 * * * Choice 2 * * * Choice 3 * * * Choice 4 * * * Choice 5 * * * Choice 6 * * * Choice 7 * * * Choice 8 * * * Choice 9 * * * Choice 10 * * * Choice 11 * * * Choice 12 * * * Choice 13 * * * Choice 14 * * * Choice 15 * * * Choice 16 * * * Category:Platinum Category:Choices Walkthrough